


an order of pancakes with a side of marriage, please.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu and Bokkun make cameos, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Sakusa Kiyoomi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: Please don’t ask how long Sakusa has held the ring box in his pocket for, he’s lost count past the three-month mark.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 26
Kudos: 313





	an order of pancakes with a side of marriage, please.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves!! i wanted to get an early holiday present out there for all of you guys who are constantly so loving and sweet and wonderful to me ;; i really cannot express how grateful i am for all of you; i wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all the support i get from you all, and i just HFNISBFIJHIODABFJ thank you so much!!!! ;;
> 
> i wish you all a wonderful holiday break! please remember to take care of yourselves! i love you so much!!!
> 
> and i hope you enjoy uwu

Please don’t ask how long Sakusa has held the ring box in his pocket for, he’s lost count past the three-month mark.

He’s been waiting for the “right” moment to propose since he and Hinata started dating, but every single time, something happens that makes Sakusa quietly tuck the box back into his pocket. Like, when he tried to propose to Hinata at the beach in July, but failed because some ocean pigeons decided to raid their picnic and they had to run away with what they had left. It left behind a nice memory, sure, but now Sakusa is permanently scarred from the determination he saw in those tiny, beady eyes. That marked proposal fail #1.

Proposal fail #2 was when the two of them went back to Miyagi to celebrate the day they first met. No, Sakusa did not count the days before this day came up. No, he is not a sap. Hinata definitely planned every single aspect of this trip (Sakusa reserved the entire park three months in advance). The two ended up doing some light drinking in the evening, just some adult stuff; sipping wine and complaining about life. At one point, Hinata brought up the idea of getting married and how his mother was wondering when they’d tie the knot.

In Sakusa’s mind, he reached out, tenderly cupped Hinata’s cheek and told him, _“Why not now?”_

But in reality, when he reached out, he knocked the entire bottle of wine over and promptly cried about it for the next five minutes. So no proposal there either, but they did realize how much of a lightweight Sakusa was. No more drinking for him. Until the wedding, that is.

Now, with all of these proposal (fails) experiences, Sakusa’s developed a seventh sense of sorts. A Spidey sense for the ideal moment to propose, if you will. And though he has yet to successfully propose, he’ll cling onto this seventh sense of his for dear life, mostly because he _really_ wants to get married. To Hinata. Because you gotta admit, Sakusa Shouyou rolls off the tongue so nicely, doesn’t it?

So with this seventh sense, Sakusa Kiyoomi woke up on Christmas Eve and thought, _this is the day._

He wasn’t so sure how this was going to go down, though. Christmas Eve, most places are advertising for couples to come in and have a nice dinner, and if not, it’ll be love hotels tossing flyers everywhere. So Sakusa already knows that going out was going to be a no-no. He’s not willing to propose where so many germs are surrounding them, and he sure as hell isn’t going to be proposing with a bucket of KFC sitting between them.

Sakusa’s on his phone, researching all he can for what couples can do on this day that doesn’t involve pregnancy scares nor a white man on a bucket, when he hears Hinata call for him downstairs.

“Omi-san!”

Said man nearly gets whiplash from how quickly he checks their bedroom door to make sure Hinata didn’t magically appear there.

“Y-yeah, Shou?”

“Oh, you’re awake!”

Bless Sakusa’s sixth sense for knowing when Hinata is within his vicinity. He manages to tuck away his phone before the ginger could see his search history. He sits up at the edge of their bed and stretches his arms up, pretending to just have woken up. Hinata doesn’t question it, bless his soul, and instead walks over so he could wrap his arms around Sakusa’s shoulders and tug him in for a warm hug, leaning down to pepper kisses atop Sakusa’s head.

“Morning, Omi-san, I wasn’t actually expecting you to be awake,” Hinata giggles, giving his boyfriend a little squeeze when he feels arms wrapping around his waist.

Sakusa playfully scoffs at that, biting at Hinata’s collarbone when he replies, “We can’t all be up and running around at 7 am like you, Shou.”

“Okay, okay, fine. That’s a fair point… Anyways, I’m about to make pancakes. D’you wanna join me?”

Pancakes. Chance to wipe batter on Hinata and wipe it off. Chance to wipe batter on _himself_ and get Hinata to wipe it off for him. _Hell yes._

“Sure,” Sakusa responds, calm and collected, as if he wasn’t just simulating their playfight just a second ago.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you downstairs then!”

And after one last loud smooch is pressed to his forehead, Hinata leaves the room, allowing Sakusa to continue on with his little crisis. He’s only now realizing that he sabotaged himself by accepting Hinata’s invitation, which means he has less time to research how he’s going to propose.

But _pancakes!_

But the proposal!

But the _pancakes!!!!!_

No, the proposal is more important!

More important than Hinata’s cute little face?!

… You got me there.

_HAH!_

Sakusa will never admit to losing an argument to himself.

Having organized his priorities after said argument, he musters up the strength to get up and make himself presentable. Even though the proposal might as well be at home, he’s not willing to leave himself all crusty and nasty for it. He still has dignity! Not all of it, but some is better than none!

He even sprays himself down with the cologne he knows Hinata loves before he heads downstairs, ring box tucked neatly into the pocket of his sweatpants. And just as the ginger said earlier, he was standing in the kitchen, humming sweetly to himself while mixing the pancake batter. A sight anyone would feel blessed to see. Sakusa only likes waking up early because he can see Hinata like this before anyone else in the dorms can.

“Baby?”

Hinata turns his head at the sound of the pet name, beaming at Sakusa once he saw the taller. He lifts a hand to wave at his boyfriend, and Sakusa finds himself staring intently at the ring finger. The finger where Sakusa’s ring could be at the end of the day—

“C’mere, Omi-san! Can you finish mixing the batter for me? The washer just beeped, so I gotta go check it!”

Still half-daydreaming about how pretty the ring would look on the ginger, Sakusa barely registers his own response to the request. He only realizes how fucking whipped he is when he’s standing in front of the bowl of batter, and he purses his lips and decides that he needs to take out some of his pent up anger. At who, you ask? The ring box, of course.

If anyone would’ve seen Sakusa like this, back turned away from him, one hand held up holding _something_ and the other hand pointing at said thing with the viscousness of that one cat meme, they would’ve called the police.

“This is all _your_ fault!” Sakusa hisses at the shiny ring sitting at the center of the box.

“Okay, this is also my fault for not being able to propose to him properly, but _you!_ You are… what the fuck can I say about you?! You’re _shiny,_ you’re _expensive,_ you’d look _fucking amazing_ on Shouyou’s finger—wait, no, I’m supposed to be insulting you… Is expensive an insult?”

It goes on for the next five minutes, and with Sakusa so occupied with nagging at an inanimate object, he fails to notice Hinata coming back from the laundry room.

“And you know what?! I can’t _wait_ to get rid of you! And by that, I mean put you on Shouyou because I’m not dumb enough to waste all that money—”

“Omi-san, what are you doing?”

A manly yelp pushes its way past Sakusa’s lips and his hands jolt up, sending the ring box up, and up, and into the pancake batter with the most pitiful sounding _plop._

“…What was that?”

“Shouyou,” Sakusa says, both arms on the counter, shielding the bowl of ringed pancake batter from Hinata’s view, “Love, I think my razor needs to get changed. Could you go change it for me?”

“Oh—yeah, I can go do that!”

Sakusa doesn’t bother turning around to look at Hinata because he thinks he might just burst into tears if he does, so he waits for the footsteps to get quieter before he fishes out the ring and its ruined box. God, why did Sakusa have to react like _that?!_ He curses as he tosses away the box, knowing that that thing was already far past any point of salvation, and instead focuses on washing the ring.

“Man, fuck you,” he sniffles, dousing the ring in a third of a bottle of dish soap and scrubbing it with his bare hands because he doesn’t want to risk scratching it.

“Fuck who?”

“ _AHHHHH!”_

Yet another scream rips out of Sakusa, the poor man falling to the ground with the ring tucked in his hands. He looks up to see a half-amused and half-concerned Hinata, who reaches out to help him get up.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Omi-san! Here, d’you need help?”

“N-no, I’m fine, Shouyou, thank you.” The man transfers the ring over to one hand, holding it up to fake cough into so it wouldn’t look as suspicious. He gets up by himself, brushes himself off with his free hand, and turns back to face his boyfriend with the calmest expression he could possible manage. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, I had a question about where you put your razor replacements, but now I have a question about the thing that’s in your hand.”

“Shouyou, _no.”_

“What, why? Is it that bad?” Hinata leans in closer to try and peek between Sakusa’s fingers, making the taller lift his hand above both of their heads.

“Baby, please, don’t mind it—it’s nothing important, okay? My razors are in the cabinet where you put all of Bokuto and Miya’s bath bombs—”

“But I wanna know what’s in your hand…”

Who would’ve known that all it takes for Sakusa Kiyoomi to break is his boyfriend stepping into his personal space and looking up at him with a cute pout and widened, doe eyes? Sakusa, that’s who. But he can’t help but feel his resolve crumble along with the rest of his dignity as he slides back down onto the floor with a sigh, hands holding his face.

“God, I feel so uncool right now. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!”

Hinata crouches down in front of him, a sly smile on his face as he asks,

“What, so you _weren’t_ supposed to berate the ring before you propose?”

Sakusa’s head snaps up.

“You—”

“I’m not sure you know this, but you’re not as subtle as you think you are, Omi-san. I knew something was up from the time we came home from that picnic at the beach. Y’know, the one where our lunch was eaten by seagulls.”

Sakusa feels his left eye twitch at the mention of the spawns of Satan.

“And I just so happened to hear you yelling about how you’d _love_ to get rid of something by putting it on me just before you tossed it right into the batter.”

“But it’s all ruined now,” Sakusa huffs, feeling his eyes water at the realization that he can’t propose properly. “I was supposed to sweep you off your feet, not toss the ring box into our breakfast.”

Hinata giggles at that, which has Sakusa pouting at the ginger, who reaches out to cup Sakusa’s face, leaning in enough to rest his forehead against the other’s.

“It’s not ruined, you have the ring, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but it won’t be as romantic—”

“Do you really think I mind? I’ve been waiting for you to propose to me since we started talking about what to name our plants. I wouldn’t have minded even if you proposed to me with a ring pop!”

“I would mind,” Sakusa mutters, to which Hinata gives him a sweet forehead kiss.

“I wouldn’t, though. Just because there’s no ring box doesn’t mean I’m gonna say no to you, Omi-san.”

Taking a deep breath, Sakusa finally turns his head to look at his boyfriend, taking in the sight of his rosy cheeks and warm eyes. He really does know what to say when Sakusa needs it, it’s no wonder he fell in love with the ginger. And as ruined as he may think the proposal is at this point, he has confidence that Hinata will still choose him and only him.

So he stands up, taking Hinata’s hand to gently tug him up with him, and walks him over to the big Christmas tree they have sitting in the living room. They went all out for this year, and Sakusa couldn’t be more grateful for once that the Thing 1 and Thing 2 pushed the team to get the big tree. Hinata looks absolutely beautiful standing in front of it, even in Sakusa’s shirt and old track pants. Sakusa kneels down on one knee, holding up the ring with two hands, and watches Hinata tear up before he says anything.

“I… fuck, I didn’t plan this well,” he starts, voice trembling with how fast his heart was beating.

This is it.

“Shouyou… As cheesy as it sounds, I knew you were _it_ for me the moment I saw you again at that stupid tryout session. You were the only one who respected my boundaries and waited for me to come to you. You were the only one who tried to understand all of my picky decisions, even though they don’t really make sense. You were the one who closed the gap between me and well, everyone else. I wouldn’t have made _friends,_ ” Sakusa grimaces at the word, “if it weren’t for you. Point is, you’ve helped me become a better version of myself, God, I can’t believe I’m using the one phrase I swore not to use—but really, it’s the truth.”

Sakusa’s eyes flick back and forth between looking at Hinata and the floor, his willingness to get through such a cheesy proposal wavering. He takes a short moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, looking back up at his adorable, sniffly soon-to-be-fiancé.

“Baby, you’re the best gift I could ever ask for. I can’t imagine loving anyone as much as I love you. And at this point, there’s only one way you could make this even better for me. So… will you marry me?”

Sakusa looks up just in time to see Hinata cry out as he tackles him to the ground. The sound of sniffles and hiccups have never been more reassuring than they are right now. Wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, he maneuvers them both into a sitting position, with the ginger comfortable in his lap.

“Is that a yes,” he asks after a moment, still feeling the remnants of his worrying from the past however-long-he’s-had-this-ring.

The ginger pulls away with yet another hiccup, one fist desperately trying to wipe at his seemingly never-ending tears. He frantically nods, leaning back in to pepper kisses all over Sakusa’s face.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Omi-san,” he cries accusatorily, as if Sakusa just told him to marry someone else, “Who else would I want to marry?!”

Heaving a heavy sigh of relief, Sakusa lifts a hand to gently guide Hinata’s face towards him, tilting his chin just as their lips met. The ginger is still hiccupping as they kiss, and his tears are salty, but none of that matters because he finally did it. He finally proposed, and Hinata said yes.

They pull apart with small smiles etched across their faces, Hinata raising his hand for Sakusa to take.

“Put the ring on me?”

Sakusa moves to do so, pausing momentarily to let Hinata know that,

“I washed it three times. With soap and hot water. There’s no pancake batter left on it, I swear.”

Hinata playfully rolls his eyes at the sudden worry, and tells the other that he doesn’t care and that he should hurry so he can _get rid_ of it. Which Sakusa does. His hands tremble ever so slightly as he brings the ring up to Hinata’s fourth finger, the other hand holding onto the ginger’s wrist as if _he_ were the one needing balance. Slowly, but surely, he fits the ring right down to the base of Hinata’s finger. And it looks like it belongs there.

“It’s so pretty,” Hinata says, in awe, eyes just as sparkly as the ruby sitting atop his ring. He turns to Sakusa, eyes still glossy as he tells him, “I love you. I love you so much.”

Sakusa parts his lips to say that he loves Hinata more, but his stomach beats him to it and makes a loud gurgling sound to which he resigns to hiding his face while the ginger tries to stop him from hiding. Sakusa doesn’t go down without a fight, however, and tries to resist, which results in his fiancé (oh my God, his _fiancé)_ pinning him down.

“Omi-san, that was so cute!” He laughs, now holding both of Sakusa’s hands in his, seated comfortably atop the part of Sakusa that was just rumbling. “Your timing—it’s just so _good!”_

“Shut up,” Sakusa pouts, watching as Hinata leans down to kiss the pout away, nuzzling their noses together right after.

“Shall we go make pancakes?”

“…I don’t know if I can ever look at pancake batter the same way ever again.”

Hinata just laughs, grin as radiant as the sun as he tugs Sakusa up and to the kitchen, where they still make pancakes anyways, his ring shining beautifully when the sunlight hits it.

(Sakusa still doesn’t know how long he’s had the ring, though.)

\--

“When can we come down?”

Two heads are stacked atop each other at the top of the stairs, four eyes watching painfully as Hinata flips yet another beautifully golden pancake.

“Now?”

“No, Bokkun, Omi-Omi would murder us!”

“But I’m _hungry._ ”

A moment of silence surrounds the two as they silently contemplate the pros and cons of the risks of going downstairs where the newly engaged couple were. Atsumu sighs when he realizes that no amount of pancakes were worth Sakusa’s wrath and solemnly places a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder as he takes out his phone.

“DoorDash, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love and appreciate you so muchhhhhh ;v;
> 
> -gracie
> 
> [ twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
